The invention described herein relates to a surface tread for a spiral staircase and, in particular a spiral staircase featuring a tread in which the outer side is more than the inner side.
A spiral staircase of conventional design is comprised of a newel post and a plurality of steps which are mounted around the newel post. When a user ascends a spiral staircase, a centripetal force is generated, and acts on the user as a result of walking around the newel post.